Insignificante
by izhavo
Summary: Isabela es una joven cuya mayor expectativa es llegar a casa a ver el último capítulo de la novela, pero un día como cualquiera termina convirtiéndose en el inicio del final de su muy valorada normalidad. ¿Está volviéndose loca?...


Tenía una de esas vidas chiquitas. Esas que se arman con un puñado de gentes, una pizca de afectos y algunas gotas de sueños. Para ella no era mucho ni poco, simplemente nunca pensaba en ello.

Sus idas y venidas mentales se enmarcaban en la tele, el trabajo, los amigos. Nunca hacia adentro. Nada que diera demasiado miedo.

Sus opiniones eran así, concretas, casi infantiles. Sus temores, los que estuvieran de moda. Sus deseos, los esperables: estabilidad, objetos, seguridad.

¿Qué más podría desear viviendo una vida así de confinada?

Sus pensamientos eran así, limitados, superficiales y efímeros. Tal como algo entraba en su campo de interés, así mismo era reemplazado por otra cosa.

En esta letanía transcurrían sus años. Ocupando un espacio en el devenir del mundo, como otro punto igual a millones de otros. Nada que la hiciera resaltar salvo su propia pequeñez.

Pero claro, no contaríamos su historia si eso fuese todo lo que hay para decir. Ella permanecería en el anonimato de su opacidad. Pero no estaba destinado a ser así. Alguna puerta se abriría para cambiarlo todo, para revelar cuánta luz puede estar enterrada dentro de la nimiedad de una existencia.

Esa historia comenzaría así:

Se levantó temprano como cualquier día, mientras se vestía sus pensamientos se teñían con el estado anímico que el noticiario transmitía: aterrorizado, asqueado, anonadado…era tan permeable como un colador. Salir de la casa y dirigirse al trabajo en modo automático, pensado en lo mal que está el trasporte público. Leer el diario gratuito, mientras pasan las estaciones.

Entrar al trabajo para convertirse en una pieza más de la maquinaria, nada que implique algún desafío. Servir café, elaborar un informe, revisar correos y repartir tareas. Una que otra reunión y luego calzarse el abrigo para volver a casa.

Un día como cualquier otro, excepto por la voz. Una que apareció cuando vio a su jefa mirándola fijamente a través de las paredes vidriadas de su oficina. Una que le dijo que tuviera cuidado, que estaba por despedirla ya que amenazaba su cargo. Una voz masculina que le advirtió que lo más seguro sería equivocarse un poco, o demorarse más de la cuenta en sus tareas para que la bruja esa no se desequilibrara. Que era más seguro estar en la oficina que en otra parte.

Al escuchar la voz se sobresaltó, pero solo pensó que era perfectamente normal que la voz de la conciencia decidiera variar un poco, claro, para no ser tan monótona. Así se tranquilizó. Y claro, le hizo caso.

Se fue tranquila a casa, las miradas soterradas de su jefa, se habían transformadas en miradas de alivio y humor.

Bajo la ciudad, mientras viajaba en el metro, se conectó sus audífonos y tarareo una pegajosa canción. Pero sintió una fuerte desazón, y subió su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos oscuros que la taladraban desde unos asientos más allá. Con miedo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, donde podía seguir contemplando el reflejo de ese rostro atemorizante. Apareció nuevamente la voz: _baja en la próxima parada_. Eso fue todo lo que dijo, y como el rostro seguía allí, fija su mirada en ella, prefirió seguir la orden. Al abrirse las puertas se coló entre la muchedumbre que descendía. Dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos negros clavándose en ella a través del vidrio de la puerta.

-¡Qué extraño!- pensó, refugiándose otra vez en su persistente instinto para la normalidad. - Qué voz de la conciencia tan hábil, con intuiciones tan fuertes- pensó.

Al fin y al cabo, no era nada fuera de lo habitual estos días con tanta gente enferma, quizás era una especie de psicópata, como esos de la tele. Quizás tenía fobia al color de su ropa, o qué se yo.

Pasado este pensamiento, se preguntó qué camino tomaría a casa. Prefirió usar el colectivo, de lo contrario llegaría muy tarde y se perdería su novela.

Subió y caminó al paradero, unos minutos más tarde se hallaba al interior de un vehículo, tarareando la misma canción y pensando qué se prepararía para comer al llegar a casa.

Al entrar fue recibida por el silencio abrumador de su departamento. Así que avanzó de manera decidida hacia el televisor y se encontró en casa al sentir las voces que venían del aparato.

Fue a su cuarto, se descalzó y cambio por un buzo y pantuflas. Se soltó el moño que ataba su pelo y se dirigió al refrigerador. Saco algunos huevos y vegetales, el pan y una caja con jugo y se dispuso a preparar una merienda. Comió frente a la televisión, viendo como el odio y la pasión se desarrollaban en un conjunto de muy malas actuaciones.

El citófono sonó y el conserje le avisó que habían dejado un paquete para ella.

¿Quiere que se lo lleve, señorita Isabela?

No gracias, José, bajaré a buscarlo en unos instantes.

Extrañada, pensó que no estaba esperando ningún paquete, quizás sería de su padre, que cada cierto tiempo le mandaba libros u otros objetos que pensaba podrían ser de interés. Se acababa la tanda de comerciales, así que su atención volvió a la pantalla.

Un rato después apagaba el televisor, algo frustrada por el final tan espeluznante del capítulo. Se puso un polerón y bajó a la recepción a buscar el mentado paquete. El ascensor se detuvo a mitad de camino, y la voz volvió a advertirle: _no bajes, está esperando. Sigue hasta el estacionamiento y corre. Corre a la calle. No mires atrás._

Ahora si que le pareció fuera de lugar ¿Hacia dónde quería que corriese? No andaba siquiera con zapatos. El ascensor volvió a funcionar, y caminó los pocos metros que separaban a éste de la recepción. Allí estaba: una enigmática caja en vuelta en un papel muy deslucido y sin remitente, lo cual era muy raro. Su papá siempre ponía remitente, además, la letra ni se parecía.

Agradeció al portero y volvió a su apartamento. Entrando en el, la distrajo el repiquetear del teléfono, corrió a contestarlo para verse sumergida en una larga conversación con su amiga Irene sobre el capítulo que acaban de dar de la telenovela.

Ya casi había olvidado al paquete, cuando la voz apareció de nuevo:

_- No lo abras. Y corre._

Esta vez se lo pensó un poco. Es cierto, no creía que fuese nada malo, pero estaba segura que la voz la había salvado en la oficina y el metro…y si el psicópata del metro supiese de ella, y allí se escondiese una trampa para dejarla inconciente y abusar de ella…

Quizás debería llamar a alguien para que la ayudara. Si quizás contarle a Irene lo sucedido y pedirle consejo… Estaba divagando esto, cuando de los pliegues del papel, empezó a escurrirse un vaho negro…alertada por sus instintos que lo más sabio sería seguir los consejos dados por la voz, tomó unas zapatillas, su cartera y corrió fuera del apartamento, cerrando la puerta. Mientras esperaba el ascensor, vislumbró cómo por debajo de la puerta, el vaho negro salía como si estuviese danzando. Un estremecimiento la recorrió toda. Y la voz le gritó (¿podía gritarle su conciencia?)

–_CORRE, ¡AHORA!_

Y en ese instante las puertas del elevador se abrían. Se coló adentro inmediatamente. Apretando el botón que cerraba la puerta. Bajó directo al primer piso, pero en lugar de dirigirse al acceso principal, la voz le ordenó usar las puertas de servicio.

Salió a una calle bastante solitaria, y sin saber hacia dónde ir, se detuvo.

- Ahora, ¿hacia dónde?- se preguntó.

Y como si la hubiesen jalado con un hilo atado a su cintura, corrió hacia la izquierda. Durante varias cuadras, siguió sintiendo que algo tiraba de ella, pero un dolor en su costado la hizo detenerse. La fuerza seguía jalándola

- ¡Basta! No puedo más- gritó.

Y recién entonces observó que llevaba sus pantuflas en lo pies, la cartera en una mano y sus zapatillas en otra.

Se sentó en el rellano de una puerta y se cambió su calzado. Luego de amarrar sus cordones, sintió como si algo hubiese caído sobre ella, tal como si una masa la hubiese golpeado: la realidad de estar huyendo de algo que ni siquiera sabía si estaba allí. ¿Se habría vuelto loca? ¿Qué era esa voz? ¿Qué era ese vaho negro? ¿Por qué se estremeció de terror al verlo?

Sus músculos agarrotados y la falta de aire, la trajeron a la realidad. Fuese lo que fuese, no entendía qué podrían querer con ella. Solo era una empleada más, dentro de miles, seguro que millones igual que ella.

Nada la hacía destacar ¡Ni siquiera tenía novio!...Siempre se iban por otra chica más llamativa, más especial.

Apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas y posó sus brazos sobre ella, como queriendo protegerse de un golpe.

Así se encontró, cuando volvió a sentir la voz. Una voz que le gritaba, desesperada nuevamente.

¡_DESPIERTA! ¡AHORA!_

_Están cerca, ¡levántate y corre! ¡CORRE!_

No lo pesó dos veces, se incorporó y comenzó a correr hacia el norte. Estaba a solo unas cuadras del metro, sería buena idea escabullirse en un vagón, eso por lo menos, le daría unos instantes para pensar.

Dobló hacia el oeste en la primera esquina, bajó las escaleras, hurgueteó en su bolso hasta hallar su tarjeta, la posó sobre el torniquete y bajó hacia el andén.

Nerviosa cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro. Aún jadeaba, y el sudor perlaba su frente. Miraba nerviosa las escaleras, esperando ver aparecer a su perseguidor. Nada a la vista. Hasta que bajó un poco su mirada para encontrarse con una neblina que se comenzaba a arrastrar escaleras abajo. El terror se apoderó de ella, y solo la visión de la gente subiendo a los vagones pudo sacarla de su estupor.

Corrió justo a tiempo, antes de cerrarse las puertas.

Creyó oír un agudo chillido de rabia. Y el tren se puso en movimiento.

¿A dónde ir ahora? ¿En qué estación se bajaría? Pensó en algún lugar en que pudiese esconderse, donde hubiese gente… El centro comercial.

Se cambió a la línea verde, siempre agazapada entre la multitud que como oleadas humanas se movía. Disfrazada entre la multitud, trataba de verse tan gris como todos quienes le rodeaban.

Buscó la plaza de comidas y se sentó en el sector más concurrido. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza con las manos.

¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Quién o qué quería atraparla? ¿De dónde venía esa voz? Y más importante aún, ¿dónde estaba ahora?

Estaba claro, que su cabeza se había trastornado. Eso era seguro. Pero no podía evitar sucumbir a la idea de que ni la sombra ni la voz eran producto de su invención. Pero claro, eso les pasa a todos los locos ¿no?

Se puso a recordar las películas de ficción a las que era tan asidua, y pensó que esto era digno de verse en alguna de ellas. Se rió para sí. Claro, ella la heroína atrapada en una historia, enfrentándose por si sola contra el mal. Era tragicómica la sensación de que no estaba muy lejos de lo que realmente sucedía.

Si era así, entonces tendría que meditar sus pasos, primero, necesitaba saber qué ocurría, por qué alguien querría amenazarla, y ya que estábamos en eso, por qué una voz incorpórea se tomaría el trabajo de evitarlo.

Trataba de dilucidar qué había cambiado en este último tiempo que desencadenara algo así. Pero nada, en nada había cambiado su rutina. Nada había alterado su trabajo, ni su vida familiar. Todo seguía igual.

Llegando a un callejón sin salida, pensó que lo mejor sería pensar en lo práctico primero. Necesitaba ver dónde se quedaría y buscar ropa y algo para comer. Se levantó de la mesa y acudió a una tienda de departamentos, donde adquirió algo de ropa casual, pantalones, una camisa, chaqueta. Luego, se dirigió al supermercado por comida y artículos de aseo. Consultó una guía telefónica y halló un hotel. Se dirigió hacia allá, pagó y se encerró en la habitación. Cerró la puerta, la trancó con una silla. Pero aún se removía incómoda por la habitación, así que tomó una de las toallas, la humedeció y la ubicó a los pies de la puerta impidiendo el paso del aire.

Solo entonces, se decidió por darse una ducha. Trato de salir por un momento de su desesperación. Pensó en el galán de la novela que estaba mirando hacia solo algunas horas. Pensó en las fantasías que había alimentado. Y se rió de si misma. Esas fantasías lujuriosas no lograban llegar ni a los talones de esto que le sucedía. No, definitivamente, no tenía tanta imaginación.

Se acordó de una antigua y clásica película de ciencia ficción, una donde la protagonista era perseguida por una androide que buscaba matarla para impedir que tuviera a su hijo (uno que todavía no concebía, ni siquiera conocía al padre aún) quien lideraría en el futuro la lucha contra las máquinas. En estos momentos se sentía como ella, como la joven, inocente y normal Sara Connor ¿Así se habría sentido ella? Abrumada por una realidad que trastocaba todo lo que conocía y la dejaba sola contra el destino.

Pero claro, Sara tenía a su propio caballero que había venido del futuro para ayudarla a huir del peligro. Un hombre de carne y hueso. ¿Y qué tenía ella? Una voz. Solo una voz. Que además aparecía solo cuando estaban a punto de atraparla. Nadie que le explicase nada, ni que le diera luces sobre lo que debía hacer ahora.

Cansada, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cayó dormida. Sueños inquietantes donde un robot humanoide la amenazaba y luego se trasformaba en una niebla negra que la envolvía y se metía en su interior.

Despertó sudorosa. Esperando encontrarse otra vez en su habitación, abrió los ojos lentamente. Claro. No estaba en su habitación. Solo en el desgastado cuarto de hotel.

Antes que el pánico la invadiera nuevamente, se decidió a comer algo. Prendió la televisión, más por hábito que por verdadero interés. Y sacó algunas de las cosas que había adquirido la noche anterior.

Se sorprendió de encontrar un teléfono adentro de una de ellas. Se imagino que el empaquetador se habría confundido. Abrió la tapa y encontró una alerta de mensaje titilando.

Decidió escucharlo, eso podría darle alguna pista sobre su dueño.

_Levántate. Nos vemos en 30 minutos en la salida norte del centro comercial. Bota todo a la basura. Tus tarjetas, identificación todo. Ya están cerca. Apresúrate._

Sabía que era la voz, y se consoló un poco pensando en que ya no estaría tan sola, y que podría unir por fin esa voz con un rostro. Se apresuro a lavarse y vestirse (muchas cosas podrían pasar, pero no quería que su destino la encontrase hecha una piltrafa). Tomó todo lo que había dejado por la habitación, lo echó en una bolsa y salió.

Camino al lugar acordado, vió un gran basurero, levantó la tapa, y se quedó mirando. En ese instante supo que estaba dejando todo atrás. Que ya nada sería como antes. Alzó la bolsa y la soltó. Dejó caer la tapa del contenedor, sintiendo que sellaba con eso su pasado. Levantó la mirada. Todo parecía igual. Las gentes caminaban presurosas hacia sus trabajos, los vehículos pasaban veloces a su lado. El Sol se asomaba por la cordillera, tratando de que el smog le dejara pasar.

Todo igual y todo tan diferente.

Salió de su contemplación y se dirigió con paso firme hacia lo que venía.


End file.
